Kingdom of the Sun
Kingdom of the Sun is based on the 2000 Disney Animated film "The Emperor's New Groove". Story I. "Perfect World" Steel, Ananta, Cat, Eon and Etrius land in front of a large palace decorated with gold and jewels to look like a face. After a few brief introductions and an examination of the forest around them, they spot something that really surprises them: an old man being flung out from a window near the top of the building. The group rushes over to help him down from the banner he landed in, and he explains that he was thrown out because he threw off the emperor's groove. Though he warns them to be cautious, they decide to confront this so-called emperor and teach him some manners. As the party went to meet with the emperor( and Steel stalked about in their shadows), they came across Yzma and Kronk just outside the throne room. Apparently, Yzma had just been fired. She made quite a show of it and was rather rude to the party, who didn't exactly pick up on her tone being "Kind," or "Considerate." Kronk however, left them with a good first impression as he left them with a bag of cookies. II. Beware the Groove After a breif scene with the cookies, they walked in to see Emperor Kuzco. After some respectful dialouge he rudely sicked his gaurd on them and went to lunch with Yzma (Gee, what are the chances of her recovering from that temper so fast?). The party quickly took out Kuzco's guard, and then proceeded to escape the palace. When they had developed good distance from the palace, they spotted Kronk. In Kronks'... to put it mildly, "Lame" attempts at being sneaky and secretive, the party followed him; wondering what he was doing sneaking around in the forest with a giant bag. They found that Kronk had been charged by Yzma to get rid of Kuzco, who had been transmogrified into a llama. Kuzco, who had infuriated most of the party members with his arrogant demeanor, bribed the party by claiming that he knew where the keyhole was, and that he would lead them to it if they helped him get to Yzma's lab. The party regretfully accepted. On their way back to the palace, they were confronted by "El Banditos" who, wonder of all wonders, had been hired by Yzma to capture Kuzco. After battling the "Magus Caballeros", a brief chase through the jungle ensued. The chase gave panchito time to think, and the three realized the exact point of Yzma had wanted them to do. They decided joined the party in their endeavor to restore Kuzco's human form. III. To the "Secret" Lab! Which, considering that Kuzco and the Banditos knew it was there, isn't all that secret. So let's face facts in saying, it didn't take all that long to find. After several outtakes with the "Wrong lever" the group found themselves in Yzma's secret lab. The party searched, but could not find the potion they needed. It was then that Yzma revealed herself. After removing Kronk and the Banditos from the equation, she attacked the party with her various animal potions and a giant machine cannon. Through the use of no particular strategy whatsoever (Though various ones had been plotted out), the party defeated the hideous hag. After said battle, Yzma herself wound up transmogrified... into a particularly adorable little kitty cat. Kuzco attempted to set aside his pride and do the right thing, offering to turn Yzma back to normal as well. Yzma, however, was still obsessed with killing him, and began taunting him about her two human potions when Kronk dropped in from above and flattened her. He pointed to a particularly obvious cupboard that the party had somehow missed. Yzma recovered and, still bent on killing Kuzco, attempted to attack... and was subsequently flattened by El Banditos. Still determined to be a better emperor, Kuzco opens the cupboard to find only one potion. While Yzma is attempting to guilt trip him, Kuzco drinks the potion, stating that Yzma will be able to make her own and think about what she's done in the meantime. Satisfied with the punishment, the group asks Kuzco about the keyhole. Kuzco admits that he lied about knowing where the keyhole was, and decides to do his best to help the party locate it. Kronk however, interrupts the scene. Having somehow deduced the entire reason for the party's presence, Kronk pointed out the keyhole; which was once again in a strangely obvious location that should have already been noticed. After Ananta's failed attempt to seal the keyhole, Cat seals it, and the party heads to the land of departure. There is, however, an undertone as the three caberellos contemplate the missing potion, and Steel promises to return for the purpose of discussing "foreign policy". Characters ''' Kuzco KHSOS.png|50% Royal, 50% Pain. Kuzco's pride gets the better of him as a human or as a Llama. 396px-T.jpg|Who knows what keeps this woman together; physically AND mentally. Kronk KHSOS.jpg|His mind is nowhere to be found, and his reasoning is questionable; but he tries to do right. Three Banditos KHSOS.png|Mercenaries for hire, they track Keybladers and Llamas alike. (L to R) Panchito, Jose, Donald. Kuzco: '''Arrogant emperor, whose self-centered antics infuriated many within his kingdom. Through the ordeal of Yzma's attempt to murder him, along with the trials and errors of trying to return home as a llama, he recognized the error of his ways and turned over a new leaf. '''Yzma: '''A wicked witch of sorts who formerly advised the emperor being "let go". She uses potions and traps to transform people into animals, but her talents backfired in the form of her being transformed into an adorable little kitty cat; one still bent on world-conquering, but still adorable. '''Kronk: '''Not the biggest on brains, but well-muscled, Kronk is the latest model of Bodyguard that Yzma likes to keep around to aid her in her dastardly deeds. Even though he's supposed to be more of the henchman, he struggles internally with his conscience to eiter follow Yzma's lead or maybe do the right thing. Oddly enough, it was Kronk who led the party to the world's Keyhole. '''Panchito: '''This rooster hails from Central America, and is a member of the Three Banditos under the hire of their "Aunt" Yzma. Panchito is a revolutionary through and through, with bandoliers across his chest, a sombrero atop his head, and pistoles ready to fire at any moment. '''Jose: '''This macaw hails from South America, and is a member of the Three Banditos under the hire of their "Aunt" Yzma. He is the cooler, more collected and level-headed within the group, usually seen with his umbrella in hand. '''Donald: '''This duck hails from the North America, and is a member of the Three Banditos under the hire of their "Aunt" Yzma. He lets his temper get a hold of him, but is magical prowess is hard to match. Participating Players *Ananta *Cat *Eon *Steel *Etrius Missions *I. Disembark **Completed by: Etrius, Cat, Ananta, Eon, Steel *II. Beware the Groove **Completed by: Ananta, Etruis, Cat, Eon, Steel, *III. Bye-Bye Now **Completed by: Ananta, Steel, Eon, Cat, Etrius *IV. Follow Kronk **Completed by: Steel. Ananta, Cat, Eon, Etrius *V. Return the Emperor **Steel, Ananta, Etrius, Cat, Eon, *VI. Lucha! **Steel, Ananta, Etrius, Cat, Eon, *VII. Jungle Chase! **Completed by: Etrius, Cat, Ananta, Eon, Steel *VIII. To the Secret Lab! **Completed by: Eon, Ananta, Etrius, Cat, Steel *IX. Yzma **Completed by: Steel, Cat, Etruis, Ananta, Eon *X. Lock **Completed by: Cat Bosses *Yzma/Machine Cannon Trivia Category:Worlds